Never really gone
by Brit Lorenz
Summary: 2pNations, Holy Rome and Germany are twins, gender-bent Holy Rome.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia or anything with Hetalia.

I watched silently from my perch on an oak branch. Three men were sitting around a campfire chatting about different things. The wind blew gently causing my hair to fly away from my face, my dress blowing gently back. A wolf howls in the distance, making the men stop talking. I howl in reply, spooking the three with the closeness of the second howl. A knife, sharp and deadly, flew past my face, digging itself in the bark of the tree. I pull it out and look down to see a gun pointed at me. The darkness of the woods shielded my form from them. They could not see me. I jump down, gently landing on my feet with a silent thud. The three watch as the dagger comes flying, landing at their feet in the dust. I turn and run, leafs rustling as I pass. A gunshot sounds and pain blossoms in my right leg.

I collapse in a clearing. I look and wince at the darkness in my leg. The clearing was void of life, only grass and a few bushes scattered here and there. A small creek flowed down the middle and I dragged myself to the creek bed and poured handfuls of water over the wound. The water flows away bright red.

"That hurt." I mutter to myself. "Those men are not to be dealt with." I tear off part of my dress and wrap it around my leg, tying it up. "Should hide better when watching invaders." I pat my leg, wincing and stand. I put some of my weight on my leg, it wasn't perfect but it would do. I checked quickly to make sure I had everything, meaning my hat was still securely tied to my waist.

"A ragazza? All the way out here?" A light voice asked. I freeze and hold my breath. This voice held a dark under tone to it. "One that can out run me with an injury?" His voice sounded close. I slowly turn and take a step back. A man with dark brown hair and a curl sticking out stood before me. Images of a similar child chasing me flashed through my mind. His eyes were a dark purple and he wore a dark tan military uniform with a tan hat sitting on his head. The hat even had a purple feather hanging from it. He was a few inches taller than my 5'4. "Interesting." He purrs. I glare at him, walking backwards. I didn't like this man, something about him was off. "What is your name?" He asks. I step on the other side of the creek but say nothing.

"Can you not speak or was I imagining your voice earlier ragazza?" He held his hands behind his back, silently smirking. I lick my lips and rack my brain. I could not remember my name for the life of me. I didn't want to tell him anything about me for some reason.

"I don't name." I finally say. He looks confused before stalking over and forcefully grabbing my arm.

"You don't what? Have a name?" He growled. I shake my head and swallow. "Can't remember your name?" I nod. He lets go and draws back a few feet. He looked over his shoulder and beckoned for something. Two men came from the tree line. One was a tall blonde with magenta eyes. He was easily a foot or two taller than me. He wore a brown hat and white tank top with a dark green jacket hanging from his shoulder. He looked like a male version of me only he had a scar under one eye. The other was only a few inches taller than me. He had short black hair and piercing red eyes. A dark purple cape hung from the shoulders of his black uniform. They walked forward and stopped a foot behind the first.

"Tell them ragazza, what it is you do not remember."" The first said. I back away, pulling at my dress.

"No….No name." I stutter. I hold my hands up and take another step back. A black object falls to the ground and rolls into the creek. My eyes widen and I lunge for it. The man with the cape got it first and silently handed it to his leader.

"Where did you get this ragazza?" Fury was laced within his voice and pure anger showed on his face as his grip he had tightened around the object. "Answer me!" He throws a dagger at my feet.

"Mine! Only thing, promise, no kept, give back please," I collapsed and held my head. "Mine. Bitte," I sobbed. I grab the knife and throw it at them. "Bitte! Please give back!" I held my head and closed my eyes.

"Fine take it." I catch the thing and carefully put it on my head. I stand and stare at them before turning and running away. I stop at the edge of the clearing and look back.

"Danke Italian!" A word popped into my mind and I shouted it out. I smile and wave before disappearing from their sight.


	2. Chapter 2

I had lived in that forest since the fall of the Holy Roman Empire. I had woken here without any memory of who I was or where I'd come from. My hat was the only thing I had, the only connection to my past. I kept my sanity because of it.

"Hat here, men still there." I whisper. I was once again spying on them, only this time there was a fourth man. He had pale blonde hair and blue eyes. Something was off about him, yet he looked familiar. Did he have something to do with a past that I cannot recall?

"You said she died!" The man I had called Italian shouted at the man. "Prussia what happened?" I watch as he pulls a knife out and holds it against his neck. I feared for this Prussia.

"I could never find her; France told me that she was dead." He spoke quietly, tears filling his eyes. "I found bruder, but not shvester." The man, Prussia looked down, his bangs hiding his face.

"Italy, who was that girl?" The other blonde while he watched hid brother. The one who had yelled at the Prussian glowered.

"She is your sorella! The Holy Roman Empire!" He yells. "How do you not remember Almenia? The German man sighed and ran a hand through his slicked back blonde hair.

"Bruder found me half dead, all past memories gone." explained. "That's how." The leader, Italy glared and turned.

"Japan go and find that ragazza and bring her here." He sat down. "Pronto." The raven haired man nods and disappears. Soon two gloved hands grab me and push me out of the tree. Arms wrap themselves around me, preventing me from hitting the ground.

"Spying again Bella?" I struggle to escape and start screaming.

"Put her down!" Two arms, one flesh the other metal, takes me from the Italian's grip. "Monika where have you been?" I kept my fists clenched around my hat and stare wide eyed. "Monika do you know who I am?" I shake my head.

"You. No. Can't." He carries me away from the others and sits down.

"I am your bruder, Prussia or Gilleon. The blonde is your twin bruder Lutz or Germany." He says calmly. "You und Lutz were both the Holy Roman Empire, und you went to war against France, you lost." He sighs and pats my back. "I found Lutz unconsious und dying yet I could not find you. France siad you were dead." He explained.

"No, can't…Bruder?" He nodds and hugs me. "Bruder!" My eyes widen in recongiztion, only a memory of my older brother came back. "Sorry! So sorry!" I sob, hiding my face in his jacket. He nods once.

"Bruder what is she now?" Germany asks.

"She is also Germany, she is Northern Germany." Prussia said rather bluntly. "This is Monika, your shvester, Lutz" I peek up at the blonde. "She lived viz Austria while you stayed viz me, you two joined to fight." He smiled as Lutz sat down. "I can't say what happened there, only Italy can. Well him, Austria und Hungary." Everyone turs to the Italian nation.

"If you all want a story then you will have to let the ragazza regain her memories first." He smiles and sits down joining the small grou, Japan following his lead. "She should know before I say anything." He pulled a knife out and began carving holes into a piece of wood.

"Why were we seperated Pruben?" I look to see Lutz studying me.

"Monika too the lead on everything, at one point she wanted Italy to join her empire so they could recreated the Roman Empire." His words sounded familiar. Doing something like that made since to me.

"Bruder," They both look at me. "What happened?" He talks to me quietly about what had happened. My face paled significantly and I clutched at his jacket. "Nein." Tears fell down my face.

"Time for bed! Buena Notte everyone!" The Italian nods and disappears inside a tent. The Japanese man nodding and following only going inside a different tent. Lutz and Gilleon go into their ten, bringing me with them. They all fall asleep quickly, but I stay awake. The pain in my leg comes back and I leave my brother's tent. I sit on a log and stare at the fire remains. Images flashed through my mind.

"Couldn't sleep Bella?" I jump and look up at the Italian.

"Nein. What do you…..What part do you play in mein past?" I stare at him. Something was off about him, he seemed so familiar. I, according to Gilleon, knew him. But I don't recall ever meeting him.

"A big one. Tell me Santa Roma, why does one make a promise?" I stare at him, he held a knife in one hand and a deadly smirk on his face.

"I don't know, I don't recall ever making one." My speech was back to normal it seemed. "I have probably broken a promise but," I shake my head.

"What?" He sits down across from me.

"I have broken a promise, I can't remember though. I will make it up to that person though. I'll find them." I fold my arms across my chest. "Italy could you tell me about the people I knew? If they're alive or not?' I ask.

"Eveyone you knew is alive and well." He smiles. "Austria loves rock music and Hungary is rather….you will see. Your fratellos haven't changed." I smile at him and stand.

Danke Italy. I will see you in the morning, Guten Nacht." I nod, going back into my brother's tent.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning I woke to my brothers, well Lutz, shouting. Italy burst in and pulls me up, dragging me outside. Two men, one with blonde hair, he looked a lot like Italym and another with brown hair pulled back in a purple ribbon were fighting alongside Japan and my brothers against five others. A man with dirt blonde, shoulder length hair frooze. His dull violet eyes meeting mine. He looked familiar, and I wanted to punch him for some reason. Gilleon hits him and turns, motioning for me to leave.

"Come ragazza." Italy pulls at my arm. I let him drag me until I collapse, head killing me. "Santa Roma what's wrong?" Arms wrap around me and carry me away from the fight.

"Italy," I whisper. He looks down at me and I smile. "Sorry." I close my eyes and let the images plauging my mind take over. Bright and dark colors alike flash by my eyes, each blinding me as they come. Voices rang loudly in my ears and faces raced past. I found myself in the midst of it all, steadily shrinking as time seemed to go backwards. My clothes shrunk with me and repaired themselves and soon I found myself standing in a grand house watching a child in green. At first I thought it was a girl but when she turned I found myself staring into dark purple eyes. They looked familiar, almost like a miniture Italy.

"Holy Rome!" My eyes widen as the child tackles me in a death hug. "Where were you?" I begin stuttering, a giant blush forming on my face. I tried thinking of where I had been, without being killed. This child scared me for some reason. I didn't even know who this was!

"I….I don't know." I shrug. The child frowns and reapeats what I had just said. "My head hurts…." I mutter as the pain makes itself known. Hands cup my face and make me look into the child's eyes.

"Holy Rome, you weren't hiding from mw were you?" I shake my head quickly. They way he said that scared me to no end. "How did you hurt your head?" I shrug, repeating my first answer quietly. He takes my hand and pulls me further in the house, leading me to a bathroom. While he is getting a bandage I study him. He wore a dark green shirt and brown pants with a smock. His dark brown hair was covered with a bandana, the curl sticking out. This had to be Italy as a child. "Here."

Time speeds up and now I'm standing in a field with my brother. Men on horseback and on foot dressed for battle were lined up behind us.

"We need to go now shvester, France is invading." The small blonde says. I nod and pull my hat further over my head, tucking my short blonde hair inside.

"Ja, ready when you are bruder." He walks to two black horeses and climps on one. Arms wrap aroundm y waist from behind and a head buries itself in my back.

"Don't go. Don't you dare." the person hissed. I winced knowing it was Italy.

"I have to Italia, if I don't France will invade and kill me und mein bruder." I push the boy back and turn, holding him at arms length. His face was flushed from anger. "I will come back, I promise." I wasn't sure this was a good idea, but it was all I could think of to calm him. He scared me, following me everywhere. He tackles me and presses a kiss to my mouth.

"Ti amo Santa Roma." I blush a dark red. He smirked at me and pulls back. "Keep that promise." I nod and quickly follow after my brother, climbing up on the other horse. I wave shyly to the Italian, knowing I had no choice but to keep that promise.

More colors flashed by before I was kneeling beside my brother. We were teenagers now, and he had been cut down and was close to death. "Bruder!" I call out for our older brother Prussia. He was fighting alongside France, but I knew that If I didn't get my twin help he would die. "Lutz is hurt!" I watch the blonde rush over and look our brother over before carefully picking him up.

"France is coming." He tells me. I nod and glare into the bushes. "Be careful." I nod once and grab the hilt of my sword.

"Let him come." I growl. I hear him walk away and pull my weopon out. "France, if you truly want to win you will have to kill me." The Frenchman emerges from the bushes with his own weapon. I lunge at him and we fight. (Not going to bore with fight details, I suck at writing those,) Soon exhaustion set in and a sword enters my stomach. I fall and everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to find myself in a bed. It was soft and warm, a forgein feeling to me. I sit up and slowly look around the large room. It was bare except for a dresser and a chair or two sitting in oppisite corners. I fully sit up and throw the covers off of me, swinging my feet over the edge. I gasp as my bare feet come in contact with a cold wooden floor. I stand and meake my way to the door, wincing as the floor creaked and groaned under my weight. I hadn't heard anything from the other parts of the house, so I had no idea of where I was.

"She is fine Prussia, only sleeping." I hear Italy's voice. I presume I was in either my brother's house, Japan's or Italy's house. "She will wake when she wakes." He reassures my brother. I push the door open slowly and peek out, jumping when my blue eyes met purple. I squeak and jump back. "Shouldn't you be resting?" He opens the door the rest of the way and grabs my arm, pulling and pushing me to the bed and making me sit.

"What happened?" I ask. "Who were those people, I want a full explaination." I stare at him for a moment before looking at my hands.

"They call themselves the allies, America, England, France, Russia and China." He pulls a chair from one of the corners and sits. "They attacked and lost." He said casually.

"There were two others helping mein bruders. Who are they?" I fiddle with the sleeves of my shirt.

"My fratello, Romano and Spain, any more questions." He started sounding annoyed.

I think for a minute, collecting my thoughts and trying to form sentences that would make sense. "Did I promise you anything? If so please tell me." I look up at him. "I had dreams, well I think they were memories but I'm not sure." I sigh. "But I saw you as a child and I promised to return…..Did that reallly happen?" I watch him silently, waiting for any type of reaction.

Si," He finally said with a sigh. He leaned forward. "You did promise, but you left and never came back." He says that to calmly, like it didn't, doesn't bother him.

"But I did and I had been in that forest since France tried killing me!" I let my hands fall to my side limply. "I had lost my memories and couldn't help it!" I scream and sit back, looking away with a blush at my outburst.

He chuckled slightly. "You remember then." He states. I nod and smile a small, sad smile at him. "You were gone a long time ragazza." He shakes his head, curl swaying slightly.

"no I was never really gone, I was only a forest away." I giggle and jump up. "I'm going to talk to mein bruders, I'll see you later Italia." I head for the door but a hand stops me.

"Ti amo Monika." I look back over my shoulder and smile. Why had I been afraid of this man before? I really had no reason to be, well not that I know of anyway.

"Ich leibe dich Luciano." I remembered his name from when we had fist met, all those years ago. I duck out of the room before he can do anything.

EXTRA

A small group of children sit in a circle watching each other. In the distance a few adults sit laughing and talking quietly. Two blonde children sit quietly off to the side whispering to each other about their empire. One was a blonde girl with blue eyes while the other was her brother who looked like her only with magenta eyes. Two boys walk up to them and introduce themselves by their human names, making known what country they were. The one in green and the girl watched each other intently, wondering what the other was thinking while their brothers talked and told stories about their brother and sister.


End file.
